blockbrosfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Characters are used as avatars to play levels. A new character can be purchased in the Shop for 100 Gems. List of Characters Trivia *Regarding Kaiju Kid, (ID: 48) kaiju (怪獣) is a Japanese term translating literally as "strange beast" which refers to movies featuring giant monsters and the giant monsters themselves. A famous example of a kaiju is Godzilla. *The name and character of Amaterasu (ID: 50, Japanese: アマテラス) is likely a reference to the protagonist of the Capcom game Okami. *The idea of Kaguya (ID: 53) is likely a reference to the Japanese prose The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter (Japanese: 竹取物語 or Taketori Monogatari) also known as The Tale of the Princess Kaguya. (Japanese: かぐや姫の物語) The appearence of the character is possibly inpired by the 2013 Studio Ghibli film of the same name . *The Slime character (ID: 60) is part of a collaboration with the mobile game SlimeClimbing by moitititi . *Flowerly, Me, and Mr. Bone (ID: 66, 67, 68) are a collective homage to Undertale, a game that Daigo has publicly praised. *Ninja Spinki and Bouncy Cat (ID 69, 70) are part of a collaboration with the mobile game Ninja Spinki Challenges!! by .GEARS . *The Beelzebub character (ID: 79) is likely a reference to the demon of the same name known mainly in Christianity and Judaism. The description of the character is a nod towards the alternate name for the demon, Lord of the Flies. *The Valkyrie and Zombie King (ID: 91, 92) are references to a game of Daigo's named Sweet Hazard . *The Kumamon character (ID: 94) is a reference to the popular mascot of Kumamoto Prefecture in Japan of the same name . *The Demon God character (ID: 95) is part of a collaboration with the mobile game Just Kill Me. by FUNDOSHI PARADE K.K. *The Jibanyan character (ID: 98) is a reference to a mascot of the Yo-Kai Watch franchise . *The Dora Man character (ID: 105) is a reference to the main character of a manga series, both named Doraemon . *The Noby Noby Boy character (ID: 106) is likely a reference to a PS3 and mobile game of the same name . *The Phantom Thief character (ID: 131) is likely a reference to the Japanese term kaitō, ''(怪盗) the gentleman/lady thief in Japanese media such as anime and manga, drawing inspiration from elements of crime fictions and detective fictions. (Wikipedia article)' *The Tengu character (ID: 134) is a legendary creature of the same name in Japanese folk religion . Tengu were originally showed as birds of prey with long beaks, but in modern times have been humanized to have long noses. *Mr. Bear, Waiter Cat, and Nighty (ID: 147, 148, 149) are references to characters in Daigo Sato's game Bear's Restaurant . *The Blockman character (ID: 1000) is a reference to an old game by Daigo named Block Action, the spiritual predecessor of Block Bros. (Block Bros was originally called Block Quest Mobile, Block Quest being another predecessor to Block Bros) Category:Shop Category:Browse